Valle Soelada
by Mackenzie05
Summary: Rogue and Remy leave the X-Men after losing their powers and now they have to adjust to having a normal life. Just when they thought that things couldn't be any better, life gets turned around. Rogue/Gambit Romy. -Comic-verse/AU
1. Chapter One: Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men nor am I affiliated with Marvel in any way, shape or form. All content belongs to their respected owners. Enjoy. Feel free to review. :)

**Summary:**

Rogue and Remy leave the X-Men after losing their powers and now they have to adjust to having a normal life. Just when they thought that things couldn't be any better, life gets turned around. (Rogue/Gambit) Romy. -Comic-verse/AU

* * *

**Valle Soleada**

**Chapter One: Nights**

Slowly Remy opened his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the clock on the night table next to him, it three forty-eight in the morning and he was now wide awake. Sighing he looked over to his left and saw Rogue. Turning on to his side he studied the shape of her face. Even with her eyes closed, he could see the color of her eyes. That piercing green that always made his heart skip a beat when she looked at him. Those full, soft lips he'd spent so many days and nights dreaming of kissing, now that she didn't have her powers. He couldn't ever seem to stop kissing her. Remy smiled when he's gazed moved lower, her arm snuggled against her chest covering her naked form.

Remy couldn't help but grin when he thought about the previous night. He'd just gotten back from spending a couple days in Boston, working as she like to say. He remembered seeing her through the crowd of people, auburn hair with that distinctive white stripe. A giant grin spread out on his face when she caught sight of him and began running towards him. He laughed when she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. For the first time in a long time, Remy was home. Remy leaned forward and kissed Rogue's bare shoulder, then covered her up with the blanket before slipping from the bed and heading downstairs.

* * *

_Rogue turned a corner of her garden and saw Remy sitting on the floor tossing cards into one of the ponds. She'd been watching him off and on during the night and knew something was bothering him. She could hear the music and laughter coming from the house and sighed as she stepped closer towards him. _

_"You're missing some of the excitment. Have you been here this whole time, tossing cards?" Rogue asked grabbing his arm. _

_Remy sighed and as she sat in front of him. "Just needed to get away. My cards dey don't charge, I got my life, but my power, looks like she's gone. Ain't comin' back." _

_Moving towards him Rogue began, "If it helps ya any Remy...Ah know what you're goin' through. Feels so dif'rent," She continued as she ran her hands through his hair. "touchin' without my gloves. Bein' able to be around ya and the others without worryin' bout hurtin' someone."_

_Suddenly he pushed her back, causing her to land in the small pond where his cards floated aimlessly. His eyes glowed red as he sneered at her. "It's not the same, it's your own fault, Chere! You chose t' be de hero!" He towered over her. "Your own fault!" _

_"Remy..."_

_Suddenly he had Vargas' sword in his hand. "Your fault." He said holding the blade to her heart. "You took away my peace... now I'll take away your life." He finished as he plunged the sword through her chest._

Rogue's scream was caught in her throat as she woke up from her nightmare. For a moment she forgot where she was, then realizing she was at her beach house in Valle Soleada with Remy, she let herself fall back onto the bed. She looked around the dark room, holding a hand to her scar that was barely visible anymore. She could have sworn she felt the tip of the sword poking into her back and through her chest again. Moving her hand from her chest she reached out to her side and frowned when he noticed Remy wasn't in bed. Propping herself up on her elbow she started at the empty space. "Where'd ya wonder off to this time?"

Sighing she gathered the covers around her body and began walking downstairs. She wondered through the dark house searching for Remy. Rogue walked into the kitchen and saw a figure out on the back porch. Shaking her head she clinched the sheets tighter around her and opened the sliding door. He was leaning on his forearms over the rail looking out to the ocean.

Sensing her Remy turned around and smiled at the sight of her. She was closing the door while holding their bed sheets around what he knew was her naked body. "Bit chilly out here chere." He said leaning against the rail and holding his arms out to her.

She smiled as she walked into his arms, sighing when they circled her waist. "What are ya doin' out here sugah?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Seems to happen a lot." She said looking up at him.

Sighing Remy let his hands drop from her and ran them through his hair. "I'm sorry Chere, I know your wonder y' and since I told ya, we ain't gonna have no more secrets. I'll tell ya y'." He grabbed her arms and pulled her with him to one of the chairs one the back porch. Taking a seat Remy pulled Rogue down onto his lap. He smiled at her as he pulled the sheet back up her shoulder. "Sometimes...I dream about dat day. Dat day you pulled me from the light."

Solemnly nodding her head Rogue looked away. "Remy, ah'm..."

Pulling her to him, he rubbed her arms. "Shh, none of dat chere. I'm happy here wit you. Happier den I been in a long time. Mon amour." He said kissing her hair. "I think bout how much hurt you been feelin'. How I couldn't stop him. "

"No use in beating ya'self up bout it. Ah know that you'd protect me from anything... Ah have nightmares about that day too. Ah kept seeing us at the house in New York and your still sitting there tossing those cards of yours into that little pond. Everything is the same...ah can still hear the music, the laughter. Feel the tension in the air when ah sat in front of ya. Everything is the same. Then ya eyes, they blaze red and ya push me into the pond. Ya have his sword in ya hands..."

"Baby." Remy said closing his eyes as he held her closer to him.

Rogue continued to talk, "Ya keep sayin' It's all my fault and then ya killed me. Ah know ya did because ah can feel the pain again and then there is nothin'."

Pulling her closer to him he kissed her hair. "You fine chere, you okay. Remy ain't gonna hurt you ever again. Part of me blamed you for makin' me come back, but now it's the best thing dat's happen to me."

Rogue maneuvered herself so that she was straddling him. Remy couldn't help but look into her green eyes, eyes that pulled at something inside him. Grabbing her head he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Rogue moaned as he stood up holding her to him with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Stopping at the glass door Remy puled away from Rogue and used one hand to open the sliding door.

"I love you chere." Remy said closing the door behind him.

"Ah love ya too Remy, so much." They stood in the middle of their kitchen staring into each others eyes. Rogue laughed breaking Remy out of his trance. She kissed him playfully before saying, "How bout ya take this gal upstairs and givin' her some cajun spice."

Laughing Remy began moving towards their bedroom. "Cajun spice? Really chere?"

She threw he head back and laughed, "Ah'm sleep deprived yet amazingly enough really aroused."

"Good thing dat your already naked." Remy said dropping her in their bed.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and check back soon for Chapter Two. - MacKenzie


	2. Chapter Two: Date

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men nor am I affiliated with Marvel in any way, shape or form. All content belongs to their respected owners. Enjoy.

Note From Author: Sorry about the long wait for this new chapter. Some things came up and I wasn't able to get it up before now. So thank you so much for being understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise drama soon.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Date**

Sweaty and unable to move Rogue laid sprawled across Remy's chest. Smiling slightly, she let herself enjoy the movement his body made.

"Don tell me your tired chere?" Remy asked with a hit of amusement in his voice as he began playing with her hair.

"Ah don't think ah can feel my toes." Chuckling Remy pulled Rogue up so her eyes met his. "Ah actually thought you were sleepin'."

He went back to running his fingers through her hair. "After dat chere, dis cajun surprised he's still alive. Would've been a nice way t' go non?" He smirked when the color rose to her face. "Chere you're beautiful when you blush."

"Oh hush."

He let out a hearty laugh and pulled her closer to him. To think just a couple weeks before he would have had the life sucked out of him by her mutant power. If it wasn't for her, he'd also be dead. She'd given him his life back as well as her love. For the first time in his life, Remy LeBeau was overwhelmed.

"As much as ah'd like to, Ah don't think we can stay in bed all day." Rogue said as she lifted herself off Remy.

She could have sworn his smile became bigger and his eyes shined brighter. "Dat a challenge chere?"

"Now Remy..." She would have finished had he not crushed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. He laughed against her lips when she shrieked as he rolled himself over her. Breaking the kiss, he smiled down at her.

"Nothing t' say chere?"

Glaring at him, "Ya swamp rat..."

He cut her off with a kiss again. "If you won' be nice, I'll just have t' take matters into my own hands." He said kissing her again as one of his hands slowly made it's way up from her waist to the side of her breast.

"Remy." Rogue whispered breathlessly.

"Much better." Remy said smiling down at her.

* * *

Remy stood at the door of the kitchen watching Rogue as she danced in place in front of the stove. The smell of bacon she was cooking filled the air. He'd woken up reaching for her, wanting her. It never stopped amazing him how much he wanted her. He pressed a hand to stomach, knowing the ache wasn't from hunger, through the bacon did smell wonderful.

He had his reservations when she had approached him in her garden. At the time he loved her but he wasn't sure he was ready to be around her. She reminded him of everything he'd given up, things she'd forced him to give up. After a couple of tense days, they fell into this amazing life, and he couldn't believe that he even thought for a second that he could live with out her.

"I don' think you asked t' borrow dat shirt."

Startled Rogue turned to find Remy leaning against the door frame looking at her. Taking her hand that still clinched the fork she had been using, from her heart, she pointed at him. "If ya think for a second ah'll cook naked, ya got another thing comin'. Plus it wouldn't be too smart, ah'd get burnt every time the grease popped." Rogue said as she turned her attention back to the stove.

"Well in dat case chere, keep it. Can't say you don look sexy in my clothes." Remy said as he sat on one of the stools behind her. He leaned back a bit to get a look at her legs and smiled.

"Ah was thinkin' we could eat outside, on the back porch." She said giving him a quick glance before turning her attention back to the stove.

"Should be nice. Listen chere, why don' I take you out tonight?" Remy asked as he watched her serve them. He couldn't remember when was the last time they'd been on a proper date. "A little dinner, dancing, romantic walk on da beach, den we come back an' make love. End da night off right."

Rogue smiled as she grabbed the two plates form the counter and began walking to the porch. "Ah guess that might be nice." She placed the down on the table and looked back at Remy who just sat staring at her. Her heart raced when she noticed how dark his eyes had gotten from his desire. Giving him a sly smile she grabbed a piece of bacon and bit into. "How bout ya come ova here and eat some of the breakfast ah slaved ova. Ya gonna need ya strength for tonight baby."

Grinning Remy got up and went to eat his breakfast. Lord knows he was going to be in top shape for tonight.

* * *

Remy adjusted the collar of his shirt before straightening up and give himself one final look in the mirror. Tonight he Rogue would have a wonderful night out on the town. Every since they had moved so Valle Soledada they'd spent most of their time at the house. They were still trying to get used to life without their powers. And Remy, in those first couple days, was trying to get over his resentment towards Rogue. Once he'd seen pass it and the life they could lead, he was more than happy to make up for their lost.

Smiling he turned from the mirror and looked at the bathroom door. "You almost done in der Chere?" Remy called out.

Rogue stepped out of the bathroom with an arm stretching to her back. "Ah need some help with this dang zipper." She said as she looked up and then stopped dead in her tracks. Remy stood there staring at her. "Remy?"

"Chere...you look..." He just continued to stare, unable to finished his sentence.

She stood there there in a strapless red dress that puffed out just enough to have the hem end at mid thigh. She had on a pair of simple strap heels that made his mouth water. It seemed to him she had legs up to her ears. Even though he's seen her with much less, it still shot a jolt through him to see her showing so much skin.

"Sugah, you think you can pick ya jaw off that there floor and help a gal with her dress." She said smirking at him.

Snapping out of his thoughts Remy gave her a lopsided grin. "You know dis Cajun help you wit your dress anytime petite."

"Just help me zip it up will ya." Rogue said turing to he could zip her up.

Remy walked up behind her and took the zipper between his fingers. Slowly he began zipping her up, his finger slowly running up the center of her back as he continued. Once she was zipped up, he placed his hands on her shoulders. One hand started caressing her neck while his other hand slowly works it's way across her collar. Causing Rogue's heart to beat faster.

"You're beautiful chere." He whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

Unable to resist Rogue leaned her head back on his shoulder allowing him more access to her neck. "We're gonna be late."

"We can always skip everythin' an' go right t' me making love t' you. Let's see hard an' fast or tender an' slow? Never mind we can do both."

Laughing Rogue turned in his arms and kissed him. "Neither, not a chance, ya promised me a night out and while stayin' in and havin' ya ravish me until ah can't think right sounds like a wonderful idea." Rogue said kissing him playfully. "Ah'm starved."

Remy laughed, grabbing her he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Well ain't gonna keep ya waitin' chere."

"Knew ya had too much of a Southern gentlemen in ya not too." Rogue grabbed her evening bag and head downstairs. Remy on the other hand looked up at the ceiling and prayed for an early evening before following her out.

* * *

While Rogue wasn't the pickiest of eaters she was happy Remy had chosen an all american steakhouse for dinner. She had caught Remy laughing at her when their waiter had come back to take their order and she had been unable to decided and tripped over her words in an attempt to pick just one thing. She'd bared her teeth at him when he so calmly told her that she was free to order all the food she liked, if it was too hard for her to decided on one thing.

Remy sipped his wine as he watched Rogue from across the table. She'd been taking it all in. Lawton's was Valle Soleada only five-star restaurant, He knew she felt a bit out of place, she always had. But if she looked past all her insecurities, she noticed that the majority of the men in the room, had their jaws to the floor when they'd walked in.

Now most of them watched in envy as they swayed back and forth as Etta James' soulful voice reminded them how it was to fall in love all over again. While one of his hands held her tightly around the waist the other that held her hand. His thumb caressed the back of her ever so lightly.

Rogue's face was turned into Remy's neck, her eyes closed as her her whole body seemed aware of the way his hand caressed hers. It had to have been all other years she went without a single touch from another person that heightened her sense of feeling now. Following impulse she buried her face deeper into his neck. She smiled, lips against his skin when she felt him swallow.

Remy heart beat harder against his chest when he felt her lips on his skin. He closed his eyes and swallowed, his mouth had suddenly become to dry. His hand pulled her closer to him. "Chere, you keep dat up an' dis night. It gonna be over soon."

Laughing Rogue head fell back. "Ya sure know how to make a gal feel special."

"Only for you petite." Remy looked down at her his eyes had darkened and his lips had a slight smirk. "Let's go for dat walk on da beach Roguey."

"Now?" Rogue asked as Remy pulled her off the dance floor.

He stopped and looked back at her, smiling. "No better time, non?"

Laughing she hugged him as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

Remy parked the car in their drive way, got out and walked around to open Rogue's door. She was about to get out when Remy shook his head.

"Non chere." He said as he reached down for her right leg. He brought it up to his lips and kissed her ankle as he unstrapped her shoe. He tossed onto the floor of the car and kissed her ankle once again before moving to her other leg. Once both of her shoes were off he lifted her into his arms and pushed the door close with his body.

"Remy what are ya doin'?" She asked with laughter.

"Bein' romantic chere."

He carried her across their back yard and onto the walkway that lead them to the beach. Once they reached the sand, he kissed her quickly and placed her on her feet.

Unable to help himself Remy smiled at her dazed look. He grabbed her hand, giving it a light kiss before they began walking the beach.

"Ah have to say, tonight has been...ah can't even say Rem. It's somethin' out of a fairy tale. Ah sound like Jubilee." She smiled slightly. As much as she thought this night played out like a fairy tale. She found it hard to imagine Remy dressed as prince perched on a white steed. He was a prince alright, she thought amused. The prince of thieves as he so proudly put it.

"We have a lot of time t' make up for chere. Not bein' able t' touch you. Ruined dates an' holidays. Missions an' people t' save all de time. You deserve dis mon petite."

She looked over at him now. She watched as his hair moved with the wind off the water and the shadows that played across his face. Causing his features to look much harsher then they were. God was beautiful. Built as if he was a greek god. He would certainly lift a brow and smirk at her for the comparison. How she managed to get lucky enough to have him, she'd never know. But she knew she was blessed that he stayed by her side through everything. Even when she didn't have the strength to believe that they could overcome everything.

"You're quite chere. Somethin' on your mind?" He asked, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Ah was just thinkin' about how lucky ah really am." She said as she stopped and faced him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly worked them up to wrap around his neck.

He smiled, and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Funny thing chere, I was thinkin' de same thing."

Unable to hold herself, Rogue grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in a hard kiss. Caught by surprise Remy felt himself responding slowly. Her low moan caused him to change his angle and pull her deeper into the kiss.

Flushed and breathing deeply when they broke apart, Remy closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "God I love you Rogue."

Pulling back Rogue looked at him. "Ah love you too Remy, you just got luckier. Lets get back home before ah decide to take ya here on the beach."

Laughing Remy grabbed Rogue and swing her over his shoulder. "I love it when you talk dirty to me Roguey."

Hanging upside down, face in Remy's backside, she laughed. "Ah knew you would. Now hurry." She said pinching his butt. "Nice."

"Watch it chere or we might not make it back t' da house."

Smirking Rogue pinched him again, and laughed when he grabbed her by her waist and flung her into the sand covering her mouth with his. "Get ready t' get some sand in some uncomfortable places chere. You asked for it."

Laughing Rogue pulled his head closer to hers. "Ah sure did," she said before kissing him again.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for any errors. Please be sure to let me know what you think. To those of you who reviewed Thank you so much for the feedback.


End file.
